monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel
Materials 5★ Uri Recommended Form - Heaven or Hell Transcension (Evolution while waiting for Gems) *Heaven Transcension is focused on offensive power and versatility *Hell Transcension is focused on support and has Counter Slayer *Evolution has the same kit as Heaven, but worse 6★ Archcherub Uri (Evolution) Strengths *2 Nulls *Easy to use and powerful SS Weakness *Low damage Bump Combo *Inconsistent damage on SS Ableberries *Survivor - Reduces damage taken *Cutthroat - Shaves part of the boss' HP Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: 'Izanami | Tsukuyomi | Yomi '''Fire: 'Gilgamesh (FF) | Vendetta | Zuma | Jin | Gunblaize | Fortuna 'Water: 'Lupin's Gang | Okita Soji | Baal | Dracula | Nurarihyon | Oruga 'Wood: 'Chikamatsu Monzaemon | Poltergeist 'Light: 'Lightblade Murasame | Ultimecia | Sphinx | Cavaletta | Orochimaru | Minamoto no Yoritomo | Yuan Shao | Marida | Jack | Kii | Bright Blight | Shishimaru '''Dark:Dyna | Sephiroth | Blizzaga | Dong Zhuo | M.Bison | Deathscoil x 9th Angel | Dark Wyrm | Ultron | Bahamut | Yeti | Deathscoil | Neko Nyanyan | Genome | Visceron | Bastet | Da Vinci | Inari | Princess Takiyasha Tower:20F | 30F | 34F | 35F | 40F Temple: '''Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Time) | Dark (Carnage) 6★ Grand Seraph Uri (Ascension) Strengths *Support Bump Combo *Designed to beat Tsukuyomi Weakness *Only 1 Null *SS is rarely useful and can ruin a run *Low HP has bad synergy with SS Ableberries *Knockout - Can stun Tsukuyomi and stop the revive *Survivor - Reduce damage taken Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: 'Tsukuyomi | Yomi '''Fire: 'Gargoyle | Destroyah 'Water: 'Oruga '''Wood: Light:Hakwa | Minamoto no Yoritomo | Ultimecia | Orochimaru | Sphinx Dark:Deathscoil | Princess Takiyasha | Krishna | M.Bison | Deathscoil x 9th Angel | Bahamut | Lady Rokujo | Darkblade Murasame | Genome | Blizzaga Tower: '20F | 25F | 27F | 35F '''Temple: 'Water (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Carnage) 6★ Uri the Trailblazer (Transcension) Strengths *2 base and powerful Nulls *High damage and coverage Bump Combo *SS is great for mob clear *High Stats Weakness *Inconsistent damage from SS Ableberries *Sidekick - Increases Bump Combo damage *Survivor - Reduces damage taken Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: 'Izanami | Tsukuyomi | Yomi '''Fire: 'Gilgamesh (FF) | Vendetta | Zuma | Jin | Gunblaize | Fortuna 'Water: 'Lupin's Gang | Okita Soji | Baal | Dracula | Nurarihyon | Oruga 'Wood: 'Chikamatsu Monzaemon | Poltergeist 'Light: 'Lightblade Murasame | Ultimecia | Sphinx | Cavaletta | Orochimaru | Minamoto no Yoritomo | Yuan Shao | Marida | Jack | Kii | Bright Blight | Shishimaru '''Dark:Dyna | Sephiroth | Blizzaga | Dong Zhuo | M.Bison | Deathscoil x 9th Angel | Dark Wyrm | Ultron | Bahamut | Yeti | Deathscoil | Neko Nyanyan | Genome | Visceron | Bastet | Da Vinci | Inari | Princess Takiyasha Tower: '20F | 30F | 34F | 35F | 40F '''Temple: 'Water (Time) | Water (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Time) | Dark (Carnage) 6★ Uri the Final Verdict (Transcension) Strengths *Can become any Slayer *Quick first gear SS *Support Bump Combos Weakness *SS is really limited and rarely used more than once *Inconsistent support from Bump Combo Ableberries *Class Kinstrength - Increases ATK for her Slayer *Knockout - Easy to proc because of her Speed UP *Class Kinvigor - Increases SS damage Viable Quests Impossibles/Colossals: 'Tsukuyomi | Karma | Yomi '''Fire: 'Gargoyle | Destroyah 'Water: 'Oruga '''Wood: Light:Hakwa | Minamoto no Yoritomo | Ultimecia | Orochimaru | Sphinx Dark:Deathscoil | Princess Takiyasha | Krishna | M.Bison | Deathscoil x 9th Angel | Bahamut | Lady Rokujo | Darkblade Murasame | Genome | Blizzaga 'Tower: '20F | 25F | 27F | 35F 'Temple: 'Fire (Time) | Water (Time) | Wood (Carnage) | Wood (Carnage) | Light (Carnage) | Dark (Carnage) __FORCETOC__